Help:New to the Wiki?
Whether you're brand-new to our wiki or have been visiting for a while, it may take you a little bit to find your way around here. This page will give you some tips to get you started. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal or ! Your Edits When you make an edit, other people will be able to look at it. Sometimes what you write will be changed or undone. When this happens, don't get discouraged. This is all part of the way wikis work. The other person simply may be more familiar with the show than you are. Just watch more episodes to learn more about the show and you'll catch up. If you feel you need to add your edit back in, make sure you fill out the Summary line to explain why you are re-adding it. This will help everyone see why the information should be kept and will show up in the History of each page and the . What Goes Here We have six types of pages: * Main namespace pages — for episodes, characters, locations, etc. * User pages that begin with "User:" — users' profiles. * Talk pages — these pages start with "User talk:". * Blogs, which begin with "User blog:" — an informal way of saying what's on your mind, spreading news, etc. Talk Pages are available for all users. Talk pages are for asking questions, and talking with other users. Blogs can be for anything you want to discuss, relating to the show. Some blogs will also have news about the show or information for the members of this wiki. What Doesn't Go Here There are a few things that should not be added to this wiki. * Fan fiction — Stories that fans write about Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. * Fan characters — These are characters that fans create themselves. * Social networking info — Personal information should be confined to your User Page. Signing Up As it says on the main page, anyone can edit the wiki. You don't have to sign up for an account, but there are some advantages if you do: * Your edits show up under a name that you choose, rather than the IP address of your computer. * You can customize your User Page to let people know what your interests are. * You may not see as many ads when you sign into your account. More information is available on the ' ' page. If you're ready to sign up, you can click on "Sign In" in the upper-right corner of the page, but you must be at least 13 years old to do so. Editing Pages The Category:Help section has a lot of tips on editing, basic tips can be found on the ' ' page. Some of the important tips for newcomers to remember are: * Don't put extra spaces and blank lines in if you don't have to. Every space and blank line on a page has an effect on how the page looks. * Avoid fan cruft on Main namespace pages, which are personal or biased statements. * Before you click on Publish to save your edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of that button. This helps us see the reason why you made a change. * Also, use the Preview button to make sure everything looks right before you save your work with Publish. You may see that there is more you want to add. * When editing a Talk Page, please sign your post. Click on the 'Signature' button, right after the 'Template' button. * Remember that Talk Pages are for discussing how to make a page better, welcoming a new user, and such. * When adding a comment to a Blog, add only one comment instead of several small comments. Also, please keep it on-topic. Play Nice In general, play nice. Our rules on behavior are covered in The Rules, but here are some guidelines to go by. * No name-calling or insulting other people. * Don't spam. Spam includes off-topic messages, advertisements and any messages that you post several times in a row. * No fan fiction. * Undo happens to everyone, so don't get upset when it happens to you. If you make an edit and someone clicks on Undo to change it back, they will usually tell you why they did that in the Summary. If you really think the edit belongs there, add it back and be sure to say why in the Summary line. * Occasionally, we may have to leave a message on your Talk Page saying why something you did wasn't allowed. If it was an honest mistake, then no harm was done. But if we have to tell you several times, then that usually means you are doing it deliberately. After about the third time, an administrator may place a block on your account. * Keep the wiki clean: work to make this wiki better and help clean up edits that other people make. * Don't use obscene language. Profanity and other bad messages will get you blocked from editing this wiki. * Respect the people all around you, even fans of other teams: having a different opinion is okay. Don't get into arguments or start insulting people if you disagree with them. That will get you started. If you have any questions, ask one of the other members of the wiki. Category:CommunityCategory:Help